1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an athletic skate body, especially to an athletic skate body that is capable of being mounted with a blade seat or a wheel seat.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Skate bodies of conventional ice skates, inline skates, or roller skates can be classified into shell-type skate bodies or leather-type skate bodies. As shown in FIG. 10, the leather-type athletic skate body 30 includes a first vamp piece 311 and a second vamp piece 312 respectively made of two leathers cut in a pre-set shape and size in advance. Front edges and rear edges of the first vamp piece 311 and the second vamp piece 312 are connected by stitches 313, and thus a leather vamp main body 31 is formed. A toe box surface portion 310 on a front end of the leather vamp main body 31 and a heel portion 314 on a rear end of the leather vamp main body 31 respectively comprise sewed portions. A tongue 32 is sewed on a rear edge of a top portion of the toe box surface portion 310. One or multiple strengthening pieces are attached to an inner surface of the leather vamp main body 31, and a shape of each one of the strengthening pieces is designed according to a shape of the skate body. After that, a shoe lining 33 is attached or sewed on the inner surface of the leather vamp main body 31, which causes the shoe lining 33 to cover said inner surface of the leather vamp main body 31 and outer surfaces of the strengthening pieces. After an inner board and a sole 34 are mounted on a bottom end of the leather vamp main body 31, a leather-type athletic skate body 30 is manufactured. Furthermore, after a blade seat or a wheel seat is mounted on a bottom of a sole portion of the leather-type athletic skate body 30, an ice skate, an inline skate, or a roller skate is manufactured.
However, the conventional leather-type athletic skate body is made of two pieces of leather (e.g. the first vamp piece 311 and the second vamp piece 312) combined by sewing at front edges and rear edges respectively. Therefore, the skate body is made with two stitches manually, so a manufacture process is complicated and consumes a lot of time. Besides, portions sewed with the stitches are curved, so the manufacture is difficult, and the strengthening pieces need to be attached to the inner surface of the leather vamp main body after the two stitches are sewed on the leather vamp main body. Because the leather vamp main body is shaped in three dimensions, attaching the strengthening pieces is constrained by space, making the work complicated and the strengthening piece not located precisely. Therefore, with such constraints in the manufacture process, the conventional leather-type athletic skate body is hard to be manufactured in an automated way.
Besides, a head portion of the conventional leather-type athletic skate body is combined of two leather pieces, such as a first vamp piece and a second vamp piece. Because front edges of the leather pieces are aligned and combined by sewing to form the head portion, it is not aesthetic when stitches are visible in a middle of the head portion, and the stitches in the middle of the head portion may be broken easily, which causes the first vamp piece and the second vamp piece to be separated and the skate body cannot be normally used.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an athletic skate body to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.